


Baby Names

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Baby Names, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Rami decide on names for the twins. It's not an easy decision.





	Baby Names

Neither of them can decide on baby names.

They have mountains of baby name books. They have some potential ones they both like. Even more names that they both dislike. But they can’t decide. They need to figure it out soon. Rami doesn’t want to wait until the last minute to decide on names.

Rami would like to give the babies Egyptian names. But he worries that they’ll be mocked as they grow up. He remembers the way no one could pronounce his name correctly in high school. Even now people still don’t pronounce it correctly.

“What if they’re made fun of?” Rami asks Joe. “What if we give them a bad name?”

He covers his belly protectively. They’ve already dealt with so much and the babies haven’t even been born yet.

“Kids are mean, they can make fun of any name,” Joe says.

“That doesn’t make it easier to pick one,” Rami replies.

Joe kisses him and takes the baby name book from his hand. “We still have time to pick names.”

“This is harder than I thought it would be,” Rami says.

They’ve avoided asking for help from friends and family. They want this to be a decision that’s only theirs. No help from anyone else. They’ve also avoided mentioning anything online. Rami doesn’t want the paparazzi to find out and weigh in on the names. Joe doesn’t want to be harassed by fans on social media. They’ll let the public know the names they’ve chosen after the babies are born.

They also both agree that they won’t name their babies after anyone they know. They don’t want that complication in their lives. It’s easier to go with a new name.

“How about we both create some lists and then compare them?” Joe suggests.

So that’s what they do. Rami’s list is full of Egyptian and Arabic names with some other ones thrown in for good measure. He figures they can’t go wrong there. He also feels guilty for only wanting a name from his family. He thinks Joe should be able to pick a name he likes as well.

Rami finds himself nervous about looking at Joe’s list. He thinks he has some good names. But he worries they won’t be able to agree on anything. He thinks this whole name process is even harder because they have to choose two names instead of only one. 

When they finally sit down with their lists, Joe’s is much shorter than Rami’s. They trade lists and start making off the names they like and don’t like.

Rami frowns down at one name on Joe’s list. 

“Kamilah?” he asks. It’s not bad, but then Joe suggests a nickname.

“Yeah, we can call her Kami.”

Rami stares at him. “No.”

“Why not? It’s a pretty name.”

“It is but I don’t think our children need to have a name similar to mine. Sami, Rami, Kami? That’s too much.”

Rami was teased enough about having a similar name to his brother. He won’t put his baby through that.

“Okay, I see your point.”

At the end, they have most of the names crossed off. Joe has one girl’s name circled from Rami’s list. Rami has one boy’s name circled from Joe’s list.

“Is that it?” Joe asks. “Are these the names we’re going with?”

Rami looks at them. He tests them out, saying the names to see how they sound with their last name.

“I like them both,” he says.

“It’s nice that we both ended up choosing one,” Joe says with a smile. 

It is nice, Rami thinks. He looks down at both the names and smiles. Layla for a girl, Elijah for a boy.

They’re perfect. He can’t wait to give the names to his babies once they’re born.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a short one! Thoughts on the names?


End file.
